Do I Love Him Or Him!
by QueenKordeilia
Summary: AU. Ulrich/Yumi/William. Yumi's the new girl and Ulrich's the new boy at school. What will happen when Will appears outta nowhere? Rivalry? Love? Jealousy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just my Code Lyoko story. Something that a lot of people liked on dA so I decided to upload it on here :)**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Do I love him or him? (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 1**

Yumi's P.O.V

As I was walking along the side walk to school early in the morning, my annoying younger brother, Hiroki, came running up to me and kept asking random questions.

"So are you nervous about school onee-san? I found a friend already! His name is Johnny!" he said.

"Yah, I guess," I replied.

"Ha-ha. See ya later!"

Hiroki started running toward his friend and asked him the same question he asked me. As the bell rang a boy with blonde hair, dressed in purple came running past me like lightning.

"Excuse me! Coming through!" he yelled like a moron.  
>And right there and then, that boy came running into me and threw me to the ground.<p>

"You idiot! You could have gone around me!" I shouted. That guy was such an idiot!

"Oh, sorry are you ok?" he asked, offering me his hand.

"Yah, just don't do that ever again you hear me!" I answered.

"Ok, ok sheesh... by the way my name is Odd. What's yours?" he asked again.

"Yumi...thanks for asking now see yah."  
>I just started walking off to class and sat down and began another boring day at school until the community center.<p>

ff~

As I walked into the community center the only friend of mine there was Claire. She had her hair down, green sweater, and cargo pants. I came up to her and she didn't even notice.

* * *

><p>Claire's P.O.V<p>

As I was watching people playing the Wii I suddenly turned and saw Yumi.

"Yumi! How are you?" I asked, hugging her.

"Great! Just a boring day at school and you not even noticing me," she answered, breaking the hug.

"Oh sorry."

As I looked at Yumi she didn't say anything, she was just looking at the door to the community centre.

"Hello? Yumi are you home?" I yelled. I laughed nervously as I saw some people turn their heads to look at me.

"Who's he?" she asked me. She was referring to the new guy... I think his name was Urich, or something like Ricky...

"Oh, him? He's a popular guy. He never talks. He just watches people play the Wii that's all."

* * *

><p>Yumi's P.O.V<p>

As I looked at the guy I ran to the sign in sheet and found out that his name was Ulrich Stern.

"The #1 Pencak Silat fighter? Here!" I exclaimed.

Everyone started looking at me; Ulrich was giving me a glare because I knew he was #1.

"Uh...I mean, I'm #2 in Pencak Silat and I want to become #1!"

Just then everyone went back to what they were doing and then the Lyoko gang came through the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Do I luv him or him?! (Ulrich/William Love story): Chapter 2**

Recap: Yumi went to community center and talked to Claire and Ulrich came through the door and Yumi knew he was #1 in Pencat Silat.  
>End recap<p>

Yumi's P.O.V

As I saw the Lyoko gang come through the door I saw that kid who pushed me this morning, Odd Della Robbia. I walked over to him.  
>"Hey Odd!" I said, forcing out a smile.<br>"Oh hi Yumi!" he replied.  
>"Are you in the the Lyoko gang or did you just happen to walk in at the same time?" I asked.<br>"I'm the leader of the Lyoko gang! Greatest fighter ever!" Odd bragged.  
>I smacked him. "No, I'm number 2 so that means I'm better than you."<br>"Whatever. Hey you want to meet my gang?" Odd said.  
>"Sure can't wait..."<br>"OK, ok this is Sissi," he started, gesturing towards the girl with blue hair who just looked me up and down like I was trash. "My cousin Aelita and her boyfriend Jeremie," he continued. The girl with pink hair smiled sweetly at me and linking arms with her was a blond boy with glasses, who just raised his hand a little like a wave. "And Ulrich and me!" And finally, the cute brown haired boy who I already knew, Ulrich. He just nodded his head at me.  
>"Nice," I commented.<br>"I know..." Odd replied somewhat proud of himself. For what reason? I had no idea...

"I'm the leader by the way! Odd is just dreaming!" Jeremie said. As Odd glared at Jeremie Ulrich Stern walked up to me.

Ulrich's P.O.V

As I walked up to Odd and that babe, Yumi, she was just staring at me very strange like.  
>"Uh...Hi why are you staring at me like that?" I asked, immediately wanting to take it back. I felt so stupid! She snapped out of her thoughts and replied.<br>"Oh sorry it's really nothing. By that way, my name's Yumi."  
>"Yeah I know, Odd introduced us. Remember?" I asked.<br>"Yes, of course..." she just said and... _giggled_...  
>"Ok...Never mind bye," I said, walking away. She waved at me. As I left the community center, I thought to myself that girl was pretty hot.<p>

Yumi's P.O.V

As I saw Ulrich walk out of the door I thought that he was HOT! I walked over to Claire and she was playing the Wii and kicking serious butt.  
>"Hi Claire!"<br>"Hey, sup?"  
>"Nothing but you know that popular guy? I know his name," I answered, completely proud. I watched Claire's reaction. She looked like she had a heart attack.<br>"OMG! No way! What is it?"  
>"Ulrich Stern he's the #1 Pencak Silat fighter and I think he's hot."<br>"Sweet! Hey, do you know if he's going to go to our school?" she asked hopefully.  
>"I don't know but I'll ask Odd tomorrow morning..." I replied.<br>"No I got a better idea. Why don't you just go over to Odd's house and ask him?"  
>"I don't know where he lives?" I exclaimed.<br>"If you take me down in Pencat Silat, I'll tell you," she said. I rolled my eyes. Did she want to lose?  
>"Alright!"<p>

"I win!" I shouted.  
>"Fine here's the address," Claire said, defeated.<br>"Thanks see yah later!"

I ran out the door and headed toward Odd's house.

I knocked on the door. Odd's mom answered.  
>"Yes?" she said.<br>"Hi, is Odd here?" I asked.  
>"No he's not at the moment but he'll be at school tomorrow," Mrs Della Robbia replied.<br>"Well, I was just wondering if Odd's friend Ulrich is going to go to our school..."  
>"Yes he is, he's going to be walking to school with Odd," Mrs Della Robbia answered.<br>"Ok, thanks. Bye!"  
>She waved at me as I ran home. Now I knew that school was going to become more interesting and I'd get to know Ulrich Stern!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone from Code Lyoko.**

**A/N: KnougeChareamgirl17: Thanks for reviewing**

**May Ewing: Thank you for reviewing. And yeah you're right, people are starting to review now.**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the previous, if not more**

* * *

><p>Recap: Yumi went to Odd's house to ask if Ulrich Stern was going to her school and Claire and Yumi can't wait to go to school.<br>End recap.

**Yumi's P.O.V**

As I was walking to school, about half-way there and I saw Ulrich and Odd. So I decided to go over to them.

"Hey guys!" Odd and Ulrich turned around immediately, the former grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Yumi!" he exclaimed.

"Hey," Ulrich replied smoothly.

"So what's your first class Ulrich?" I asked excitedly.

"English."

"Nice! Same here!" I yelled, probably a bit over the top judging from the way Ulrich was glaring at me. "Ok...I'll leave you be..." He stalked off before I could get lost. Odd had sensed the tension between us two.

"He's always like this Yumi so get used to it."

"Alright see you later then!" I replied, running off and heeding his advice. I ran towards English class suddenly bumping into Sissi. who came in front of me. She glared at me. I felt uneasy and gulped before regaining my composure.

"Hey Sissi! You need help with something?"

"You better stay away from Ulrich you hear me Yumi!" she yelled at me. I sighed; I knew there would be some sort of attraction between the most popular guy and girl in the school. But I wasn't gonna let her talk to me like that.

"Why? You can't make me anyway!" I retorted, just as equally as loud as her. She grabbed me by the neck.

"He's with me! Got that Yumi!?" Finally, she dropped me and stomped off. Ulrich came running over to me to help me up. I assumed he didn't see the strangling part. I needed to find out if he actually liked her.

"Are you ok Yumi?" he asked gently.

"Yah thanks," I replied, shocked by his sudden concern. I thought he hated me... or thought I was a lovestruck fan. Well, I have to admit, I was lovestruck. And I was a fan...

"No prob let's head to English." We headed towards English and all the other classes together.

* * *

><p>After school when I came out with Odd and Ulrich, I saw their friends – Aelita and Jeremie walking out of another class. They kissed for a few seconds and he walked off, probably on his way home. I turned around to Ulrich and Odd, who just stared at me.<p>

"I thought Jeremie and Aelita were in our year..." I trailed off confused.

"Oh they are... But they're super smart MR and MRS Einstein so they're in the higher English class," Odd explained.

"Oh, umm I need to go to the toilets. You two go ahead..." I said, wanting to speak to Aelita. She was a female friend of Ulrich's, so she probably knew if he liked Sissi.

"Okay..." Odd replied before giving me a grin. Ulrich looked at me suspiciously but walked off with Odd. I immediately ran up to Aelita.

"Hey Aelita!" I called. She spun around and smiled at me.

"Yup? Yumi right?" she said, popping the p.

"Yah, you're friends with Ulrich right?" I asked, straight forward.

"Yeah, didn't we introduce ourselves to you? We're the Lyoko Gang, me, Jerry, Odd, Ulrich and me. Sissi as well, although I don't know why... She pushed herself in..." I smirked at the nickname she gave her boyfriend and the way she looked so dreamy when she said it.

"Okay. But are you close with him?"

"Who Jerry?" she asked confused. She was obviously thinking about him.

"No, Ulrich..."

"Oh, yeah well you know he's one of my best friends. We're sort of alike. I'm shy, well around other people, not with my friends. And he's quiet," she replied.

"Do you know who he likes or..." I trailed off, making a weird sign with my hands. And it gave Aelita the wrong idea.

"Yumi! I'm perfectly happy with Jeremie, I don't two time!" she shrieked.

"No, you got me wrong. I mean does he trust you enough to tell you who he likes?"

"As I said, he's really quiet. It's hard to know unless you ask him straight forward."

"Oh, so he's not dating... say... Sissi?" I asked, trying to be casual and subtle.

"You LIKE him!" she chimed, doing the 'Odd' grin.

"Hey you related to Odd or something...?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Actually yes, I'm his cousin. But whatever! You like Ulrich!"

"No..." I exclaimed blushing. What was the point? She was Mrs Einstein, she was way too clever to lie too. Especially about a little crush on her best friend.

"Okay you got me..." I admitted shyly. "I thought he was dating Sissi."

"Oh no! She likes him but he doesn't even talk to her. God, he hates her! Actually, I can find out if he likes you, you know..."

"Uhh no need!" I replied.

"Hey, you wanna go to the Lyoko Gang's factory?" she chirped.

"Sure!"

"You can get to know the rest of the gang!" Aelita led me to the 'factory.'

* * *

><p>When we got there, Jeremie was standing outside the door waving at us. Or rather Aelita... Suddenly, a boy with bluish black hair appeared in front of us.<p>

"Are you Yumi?"

"Yah that's her why?" Ulrich asked. I had no idea when he came out.

"Urich, Aelita, stay out of this!"

"I challenge you to a battle of Pencak Silat!" Oh was that it? I thought he wanted to kidnap me or something!

"Alright! Let's play, you're going down!"

* * *

><p>I won! And I think Ulrich was impressed with me.<p>

"You lose William!" I yelled.

"Cool!" Ulrich commented, making me flush slightly. Aelita gave me a knowing look making me glare at her. She just giggled at me. Jeremie, who had his arm protectively around her waist gave her a questioning look. Odd did the same from her left.

"See you later Yumi," William said, snapping us out of our little... whatever it was... He left in a flash and Odd was really confused.

"What does he mean by see you later?"

"I have no clue..." I replied.

"Weird..."

"Hey, let's go inside!" Jeremie said. Everyone followed him and Aelita in. I wondered what William meant by "see you later."

* * *

><p><strong><span>William's P.O.V<span>**

"That Yumi girl sure is interesting," I said to Xana, my boss.

"Are you saying you're going to follow her everywhere from now on?" he asked me.

"Maybe, she's strong in battling." I disappeared into thin air and went to find Yumi, back at the Lyoko gang's factory.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Do I luv him or him?! (Ulrich/William Love story): Chapter 4**

Recap: Yumi visits the Lyoko gang factory with Aelita and runs into William on the way  
>End recap.<p>

Yumi's P.O.V  
>As I entered the Lyoko gang's factory, I noticed that all the members were here besides Sissi.<br>"Hey Yumi, we're staying over here tonight. Not to be rude but are you staying too?" Jeremie asked, sitting on a chair and pulling Aelita onto his lap.  
>"I don't know, ask Aelita," I replied sheepishly. Jeremie looked at his girlfriend who simply smiled.<br>"Yes she is, Einstein," Ulrich answered for his petite, much loved friend. She was obviously one of those girls who all the boys loved, romantically or like a little sister. Well, she was Odd's cousin.  
>"Hehe, well, we don't have any other rooms left," Jeremie stated. I was taken aback. I didn't know there were rooms here.<br>"Well we'll make room," Ulrich grumbled, glaring at Jeremie. Aelita wasn't happy with this 'fight.'

"Aelita can move in with Jeremie," Odd chimed, cheekily. The couple immediately blushed.

"You guys it's ok, I'll just sleep in Sissi's room. If she's not showing up..."  
>"Are you sure?" Ulrich asked.<br>"Yah."  
>"SLEEP OVER!" Odd and Aelita exclaimed in unison. The latter had multiple personalities. Quiet at school, loud with her friends.<br>"Let's play my favourite game – truth or dare!" Odd suggested.

"Yeah, whilst Sissi's not here. She hates it," Jeremie agreed.

"So do I," Ulrich commented. His friends ignored him.  
>"Alright everyone in a circle! Yumi goes first," Jeremie announced.<br>"Ok, Aelita truth or dare?" I asked.  
>"Dare!"<br>"I dare you to kiss Jeremie!"  
>"WHA?!" Jeremie yelled, turning red. Surprisingly, Aelita was quite bold with this one.<br>"Fine!" she answered, pulling her boyfriend in for a kiss.  
>"Ok my lovely cousin, Aelita's turn!" Odd chirped.<br>"Yumi, truth or dare?" she asked.  
>"Truth!"<br>"Do you like Ulrich?" I went blank.  
>"I'm not telling you..." I replied, which made the answer pretty obvious.<br>"That's the game Yumi, you have to follow the rules," Jeremie reminded me.  
>"NO."<br>"Ok never mind lets just talk," Aelita said.  
>Everyone talked each other to sleep which took until 11:45pm.<br>After everyone was asleep I was laying in Sissi's room, trying to sleep when I heard a loud bang.  
>"Who's there?" I questioned.<br>It was quiet, then out of no where a shadow came and knocked me out cold and carried me out of the factory.

Ulrich's P.O.V  
>The next morning, everyone else was asleep so I decided to check on Yumi. When went to Sissi's room, I saw that Yumi was gone and the door was torn open.<br>"She's gone!"  
>As I yelled everyone came out of their rooms and heard what happened.<br>We figured that someone captured Yumi and for a good reason so we decided to look for her.

Yumi's P.O.V  
>I woke up from my deep sleep and I was in a stone room a computer on a desk. The shadow came in and I saw it was William.<br>"William! What do you want?" I yelled.  
>"Just want to test something. Don't worry I'm not going to hurt you...yet," he replied.<br>"Wait a minute... You're testing if Ulrich will come rescue me and how he will react right?"  
>"Exactly..."<br>William disappeared into thin air again and I just sat there...waiting for Ulrich...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Don't beg me Wendy c, there's 4 chaps coming up today!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story) Chapter 5**

Recap: William captures Yumi to test Ulrich, and Ulrich and the rest of the gang are looking for Yumi. End recap.

Ulrich's P.O.V

We probably looked all over the city for Yumi but we didn't find her. Odd however wasn't helping - he was just eating a hot dog. I walked up to him.

"Odd! Stop eating your hot dog and start looking for Yumi!" I yelled. Something weird stirred inside me when I found out she was missing. And it just intensified every minute.

"Fine. But we looked like everywhere!" Odd complained. But he was right. We had looked everywhere.

"Yah Ulrich, let's just go home. Leave my cousin be," Aelita defended Odd. "Maybe she just went home or something." I instantly got angry. We were supposed to be looking and somehow those two managed to get tired already.

"No! We have to find her! There's got to be someplace we didn't try!" I retorted, racking my brains for something I might have missed.

"There is! We didn't look at William's place!" Jeremie exclaimed. Half of the weight was lifted off my shoulders. Now it was time to get rid of the other half.

"That's right! I'm going to look there!" I announced. "Jeremie, take the lazy cousins back, they're tired!"

As I ran towards William's place, everyone else went back to the Lyoko factory. When I got there it was HUGE! So I decided to look around everywhere.

* * *

><p>Yumi's P.O.V<p>

William just came back and started to walk towards me.

"What do you want William?" I asked anxiously. He was trouble.

"Guess what, Ulrich's looking for you," he said. My heart warmed up and I felt relieved. But I couldn't let William know that – he might have attacked Ulrich to rile me.

"Yah, so?" I replied calmly. The only thing William did was smirk at me. Then, he disappeared in a flash.

Just a few minutes after he left, the door crashed down.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Yumi?" I heard a familiar voice. It was him.

"Ulrich!" He broke my chains and I hugged him. "Ulrich I knew you would come!

"Are you okay, Yumi?" he questioned, concerned for my well being, which made my stomach do flips.

"Yah, just watch out for William."

"Alright, let's just get out of here," he said. I nodded. Ulrich picked me up and started to carry me out of the base, bridal style. The moment was over all too soon because right before we got to the exit, William came out of nowhere and cut me on the arm.

"Ahhh!" I shrieked in pain. It was deep and throbbing. I was lowered on the ground holding my arm, and Ulrich punched William. It turned into a fight. I got up and walked towards William and kicked him.

"You suck William!" I yelled.

"You shouldn't have said that." William punched my arm, on the cut.

"And you shouldn't have don't that," Ulrich countered. He got really mad and beat William up. Then William disappeared in a flash, again. Ulrich came running up to me and looked at my arm.

"We got to get you to a hospital Yumi!"

"Ok let's go." He picked me up and headed towards the nearest hospital. After they stitched up my arm I had to stay there without visitors for 2 days.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: More to come.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Second chapter today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 6**

Recap: William captured Yumi and Ulrich saved her. William cut Yumi on the arm and punched her, and now she's in the hospital.  
>End recap.<p>

Ulrich's P.O.V

2 days passed after Yumi was placed in the hospital. I decided to go there but on my way I went to the flower shop to get her some flowers. Yumi loves black roses, so I got her them and a card. I got to the hospital and asked the nurse what room she's in.

"She's in room 237, but she's asleep. She refused to for a long time, asking for a young man named Ulrich."

"Yes, that's me," I admitted sheepishly. "I'm just here to give her flowers so I'll just be there for a few seconds."

"Ok just don't wake her up!" the nurse called after me.

I found room 237, opened the door and saw asleep ust like the nurse said. I tip-toed towards the mini dresser next to her bed and placed the flowers on it. As soon as I did that, I left the room and headed towards the Lyoko factory.

* * *

><p>Yumi's P.O.V<p>

After 2 days passed, I took a little nap and when I woke up I saw black roses and a card on my dresser. I took the card and opened it and it said:

_To: Yumi, I hope you like your black roses...Love, your Pencak Silat Prince_

Right then and there, I knew it was from Ulrich. I closed the card and placed it in side the black roses. Then the door opened and a nurse came in.

"You're ready to be discharged. Leave when ever you like, your arm will still hurt a little but it should heal."

"Ok thanks."

"You're welcome. By the way, your friend came in a while ago..."

"You mean my boyfriend, Ulrich?" I blurted out, blushing when I realised what I said. He didn't even ask me out yet! The nurse nodded, smiled and left and I just lay there for a while. Then William came.

"What do you want now? Are you going to kill me?" I asked.

"No, I came here to heal your arm. I'm sorry." I just looked at him and William came up to me and healed my arm and hugged me.

"Can you forgive me Yumi?" I eyed him suspiciously. I don't know what happened but I felt attracted to him. So I stupidly gave in.

"Sure." I hugged William back and wouldn't let go. Then William disappeared again in a flash. "Don't go..." I whispered to myself. I shook my head. How could I like two people at once?

* * *

><p>After a while, I got up, took gift from Ulrich and started to walk towards Aelita's house where the Lyoko gang were. I opened the door and saw Sissi glaring at me.<p>

"Hi everyone!" I greeted, ignoring her. She returned the favour, not saying hi back as everyone else did. I walked over to them and sat next to Ulrich and Sissi was just giving me an evil glare.

"Hey Yumi! How's your arm? I'm so sorry about almost ruining it. If Ulrich had come here instead of going after you, God knows what would have happened..." Aelita wondered softly.

"It's fine, it healed, don't worry. And he only attacked me after Ulrich rescued me, so if he didn't come yesterday, then William wouldn't have done it."

"And where did you get the roses?" her annoying cousin asked.

"From a special person," I answered, blushing.

"Is it who I think it is?" Aelita chimed, referring to Ulrich.

"It's none of your business!"

"Fine you don't have to yell!" Odd chastised. Aelita was glancing my way a million times sending me teasing looks. Her poor boyfriend and cousin were confused, both sending her weird looks from either side. Sissi was still glaring at me so I decided to go talk to her.

"Sissi, why do you keep staring at me? You know Ulrich, doesn't like you!"

"Yah because of you! I know he loves me!" she bragged.

"No he doesn't! If he did then when he met me, nothing would've changed!" I countered. This became an argument. The rest of the gang heard the commotion so they walked up to us.

"Stop screaming!" Jeremie ordered. We both shut up and everyone was looking at us.

"Can't you two ever get along!?" Aelita asked, exasperated. I didn't blame her, I was fed up too.

"No!" Sissi yelled.

"Why not?" the pink haired girl demanded.

"Because she hates me and doesn't want to be friends!" I exclaimed. I got really irritated and walked towards the door and walked out.

* * *

><p>Ulrich came running after me and grabbed my arm.<p>

"Wait!" he said.

"What? Hear to tell me to leave Sissi alone?" I scoffed.

"No, I hate her. I don't want you to leave."

"Why?" I asked, hopefully.

"I'll show you why." Yes, this was it! Ulrich finally kissed me, not to hard and not to soft...just right. My heart exploded.

"I love you Yumi, I don't want to leave you."

"Ulrich..." I said softly. I didn't know what to say. Who did I love? Him or William?

"Where are you going anyway?" he asked.

"Just to the skate park to battle."

"Can I come?" I grinned at him.

"Sure." Ulrich held my hand and we headed towards the stake park. And it hit me, now he was my boyfriend.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So what do you think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Do I luv him or him (Ulrich/William Love story): Chapter 7**

Recap: Ulrich finally tells Yumi he loves her and they head towards the skate park.  
>End recap.<p>

Yumi's P.O.V

Right when we got to the skate park a guy came and tossed me a skate board.

"Try to ride it babe...I doubt you can."

"Watch and learn dude!" I got on the board and started to do all these cool tricks and to finish, I grinded on a pole and tossed it at him.

"Babe! You are so awesome!"

"Thanks! I know..."

The guy ran over to his friends and Ulrich was speech less.

"Ulrich... Earth to Ulrich!" I yelled, waving my hand in front of his face. He was blank. While I was trying to snap my boyfriend out of his black out, a little kid came up to me.

"Hey, you're Yumi aren't you?"

"Yah, Yumi _Stern_, why?"

"My brother is 13 years old and wants to battle you at Pencak Silat!"

"Ok! Where is he?"

"Over there his name is Gavin."

"Ok thanks, tell him I'll battle him."

"Ok! Wait right here!" The kid ran to her brother and his brother came to me so fast!

"Let's battle!"

"Alright!" I kissed Ulrich and he snapped out of it.

ff~

"I win!" I exclaimed.

"That was a good battle! Can I have your autograph?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure!" I signed his poster, Yumi Stern, and he went running to his friends.

"You did a good job Yumi."

"Thanks Ulrich." I hugged Ulrich really tight and he wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you so much Yumi..." My breath caught in my throat. It wasn't the first time, but now I'd have to give an answer.

"I love you too Ulrich..." I confessed. There, I said it.

A few seconds later the gang came and Sissi came up to me and punched me.

"Back off Yumi!" she yelled.

"Damn you Elisabeth..." I got up to my feet and punched Sissi back.

"Stop you guys!" Aelita screeched. She grabbed Sissi's arm to keep her away from me, and Ulrich grabbed me.

"Quit fighting you guys!" Jeremie exclaimed.

"I know why they're fighting!" Aelita declared.

"Why?" he asked.

"Don't say it Aelita!" I pleaded.

"Sissi and Yumi both love Ulrich so they're fighting for him!" she said.

"Really!?" Odd said, amazed.

"Yup!" his cousin confirmed.

"Hey, would you fight for me?" her boyfriend asked, wrapping an arm around her.

"You can bet I would." She put her arm around him too.

"Now's not the time you two!" Ulrich snapped.

"I have an idea," Jeremie announced.

"What?" the others asked.

"First, Sissi, Yumi, do you love Ulrich. Truly?"

"Yes," I muttered. "Happy now?"

"Of course I do!" Sissi replied.

"Then both of you, stay away from Ulrich for a least one day," Jeremie proposed.

"Great idea babes! Sissi will stay locked up in a cage because we don't trust her, and Yumi will stay with someone else!" Aelita added.

"Fine...But just one day," I begrudgingly. You had to wait for good things.

"Alright Sissi, Yumi say goodbye to Ulrich!" Odd chirped.

"See you later Ulrich, honey!" Sissi yelled.

"Bye Ulrich..." I said softly.

"Wait, can Yumi and I have a moment alone before she leaves?" Ulrich requested.

"Fine... just make it quick," Jeremie replied.

"Okay."

The rest of the gang left and Ulrich kissed me goodbye and headed towards the rest of the gang. Since I had to stay away from Ulrich, I headed towards William's place.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, I know I said I would upload four chapters yesterday but I only uploaded three. So I'll upload another today. I've already finished all 12 remaining chapters BTW.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 8**

Recap: Sissi and Yumi were about to get in a big fight and Odd thought of the idea to get both of them away from Ulrich for a least a day. =P

End recap.

Yumi's P.O.V

When I got to William's place it was a HUGE mansion! I ran up to the door and quietly opened it. When I got inside a big creature grabbed me by the neck.

"Who are you and what do you want?" it asked gruffly.

"I'm Yumi, I'm here to see William," I replied coolly. As soon as it heard my name, it released me.

"My apologies, you can go in."

"But I'm already inside!"

"Well you can go inside further..." he elaborated.

"Whatever...bye!" After like 5 million stairs I finally got to a door!

"Victory!"

I opened the door really quietly (again) and no one was there. I sat down in William's chair and looked at his massive super computer. It said XANA on it.

"I wonder what this is..."

"You could just ask me..." I whipped around and there he was.

"Oh...uh hi," I replied sheepishly. I just got up from the chair, pushed it away and sat on the floor smiling the whole time.

"There you go!"

"Why are you here?" he asked suspiciously.

"Well...Sissi and I got in a fight and Jeremie thought of an idea; that we can't go near Ulrich for a day. So I decided to come here!"

"Who let you in here?"

"Stop asking questions!" I snapped.

"Tell me who let you in here."

"A freaky creature did! Okay? Jeez..." William just stood there looking at me for like 10 minutes. I got up and walked towards him and smacked him on the face.

"Ahhh! What was that for!?" he whined.

"You kept staring at me for like 10 minutes without moving!" I soon realized this was ANOTHER bad idea... so I just walked out the door. William came running after me but couldn't catch up. When I came to the front door William appeared right in front of me.

"Wait!" he yelled.

"What now?"

"Can you stay a little longer?" he requested. I just turned around and went back up those HORRIBLE stairs again! While I was climbing up the stairs I just teleported to the top!

"Yay! Wait, you did this didn't you?" I inquired.

"Maybe..." I opened the door to the Pencak Silat room and stayed there, researching filmed battles and tournaments until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p>William's P.O.V<p>

The only thing Yumi was doing was looking up Pencak Silat. After 3 hours she finally fell asleep. I picked her up and put her on my bed and sat there watching her.

* * *

><p>Yumi's P.O.V<p>

After an hour I woke up to see William watching me sleep.

"Did you watch me sleep all day or something?"

"Nothing else to do," he replied.

"I thought you were EVIL and tried to send my friends to the digital sea."

"Well, I wanted to be with you..." he confessed. Right after he said that I knew he had feelings for me.

"William, do you have any feelings for me?" He started to blush.

"Yah, I really like you and I'll do anything for you," he admitted.

"Well how come you didn't tell me earlier?"

"Because I didn't want anyone else to know." William then hugged me and I hugged him back. I looked at the time on the wall and my time was up for Jeremie's idea.

"Hey Will, I have to go okay?"

"Sure." I gave Will a kiss on the cheek and ran out of the door, heading to the Lyoko gang's base.

* * *

><p>Ulrich's P.O.V<p>

At the factory the whole gang was there playing cards, but I was on a tree right next to the door waiting for Yumi. After about 5 minutes I soon saw Yumi running over here.

"Hey guys! I'm back!" Yumi came to the door and opened it. I was going to surprise her but Dan will tell her where I am, so that idea's gone.

Yumi's P.O.V

I came to the factory and opened the door to see everyone playing cards.

"Hey everyone!" Everyone besides Sissi responded.

"Do you guys know where Ulrich is?" I asked.

"Yah, he's up in one of the trees out there," Odd replied.

"This area?"

"Yup!"

"Ok, thanks!"

As I walk out the door Sissi was giving me an EVIL glare again. I climbed up like every tree and Ulrich was in none of them.

"OMG! How am I supposed to find him now?!" I yelled. I fell off one of the trees and headed towards inside. I got inside and Odd was looking at me. I noticed that it was only him and Sissi now – poor guy – Aelita and Jeremie were gone.

"Do I even want to know where they went?" I asked.

"Probably not," he responded, smirking. Eugh, those two were at it now, in the factory? "Did you find him?" Odd asked.

"No! I looked in like every tree and guess what? No Ulrich!" I went to sit down on one of the couches and I looked out the window and saw Ulrich! I ran outside and climbed that tree and found Ulrich at the top, looking at me.

"Didn't I already look in this tree?" I questioned.

"No you didn't. You looked in every other tree except this one," he replied.

"Whatever..."

"So where did you go for Jeremie's idea thing?" I had to think of a different place instead of Will's place.

"I just went to my friend Sandra's house..." I lied. He knew I was lying.

"Where did you really go? Tell me the truth," he ordered.

"Fine! I went to William's! Happy?" I snapped.

"Why? He would have killed you!"

"Because it was the only place to go."

"Did he hurt you?"

"No he didn't."

"Weird..." I was going to tell Ulrich that Will loved me but Will said not to tell any one. Ulrich then hugged me because he knew I was troubled.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing... I'm just going to go play cards with Odd. Poor guy's all alone with Sissi..."

"Where ar-" he started, cut off by a low moan.

"JERRY!"

"ALLY!" Jeremie growled, from the bedroom. I fell down the tree in shock and Ulrich helped me up and we went to rescue Odd from Sissi.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Nothing munch to say... except... Why is no one reviewing? :'( I uploaded four chapters last time in two days and no one even bothered to review. So now, it's gone down to one chapter per week.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Code Lyoko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 9**

Recap: Yumi tells Ulrich she went to Will's place for the day and Ulrich gets worried. They are now inside playing cards.  
>End Recap.<p>

Yumi's P.O.V  
>As we come through the door Sissi was gone.<p>

"So you found him!" Odd exclaimed

"Yah I saw him in one of the trees," I replied.

"Hardly anyone can find him ever..." Aelita commented, walking into the room with Jeremie. They both looked ruffled and were flushed. Well, that wasn't a surprise since they had been going at it like pigs just a few minutes ago...

"That's because you guys aren't good enough," Ulrich said. Odd soon started whispering something to the other two. Great, now he had an idea. As if Jeremie's plan hadn't been bad enough.

"Why are you guys whispering?" my boyfriend asked. It felt good to be able to call him that.

"Hey Yumi, can you come to my room? I want to ask you something," Aelita said.

"Yah and Ulrich, me and Jeremie want to talk to you in my room," Odd repeated.

"Sure..." I replied, answering for both of us.

I went to Aelita's room and she tied me to a chair and got a spotlight on me.

"Alright talk," she demanded.

"What?" I asked.

"About Ulrich. Has he kissed you?"

"Why?"

"Just talk!"

"Fine, yes!" I admitted, blushing furiously.

"So you guys are boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"Not like you and Jeremie. Gosh, we could hear you animals all the way from the trees!" Now she blushed.

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Sure..."

"Ok, let's just wait here..." she said.

Ulrich's P.O.V

When I entered Odd's room they tied me up in chains so I couldn't escape and Jeremie put a spotlight on me.

"Alright talk boy!" Odd ordered. I stayed silent.

"Come on! Do you like Yumi?!" Jeremie asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I asked in return.

"Because! We need to know!" Odd yelled.

"I'm not telling you!" I protested.

"Well then we can make you talk," Jeremie threatened.

"Try it!" I replied cockily. Odd got a bat and hit me.

"Tell us!" Jeremie pleaded.

"No!"

"Jeremie, let's just let him go..."

"No! He'll kill us!" Jeremie squeaked.

"Yah Odd, I will kill you."

"Never mind then!" Odd exclaimed.

"Just tell us! We won't tell anyone!" Jeremie said.

"Hey I like Heidi!" Odd confessed.

"Fine I love her ok?" I admitted.

"Did you kiss her?" Jeremie asked.

"Yes..."

"Okay, now let's go check in with Ally!" Jeremie exclaimed. He ran out of the door and exchanged the information they extracted from me and my girlfriend. Meanwhile, Odd let me go.

"30 minutes in heaven time!" the cousins yelled together.

"Oh god..." I grumbled.

Yumi's P.O.V

"Oh god..." I repeated. I never liked this game...Ulrich just looked at me.

"Do I have to play this game?" I asked.

"We're playing this game cause of you and Ulrich silly!" Odd said.

"Well I'm not playing..." I replied.

"Why you chicken?" Aelita asked, doing the chicken dance with Jeremie.

"No! I just don't want to play!"

"Fine, Ulrich are you playing 30 minutes in Heaven?" Odd asked.

"No..." he replied.

"Whatever let's just play cards," Jeremie suggested. I opened the door and looked at the trees to see William smiling at me, I smiled back then Ulrich came up from behind me.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh...nothing," I replied.

"Hey you want to go to my house and meet my parents?" he inquired.

"Sure, I've always wanted to meet them," I responded. Ulrich then smiled at me and we started walking to his house. I looked back at the trees to see William saying he loves me.

ff~

After a long walk to Ulrich's house we walk inside to see his father making food.

"Hey dad!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Oh hey Ulrich who's your friend?" the man replied.

"The names Yumi," I interjected.

"So Ulrich is she your girlfriend?" a woman came in, sitting next to Ulrich's father. She smirked at me.

"Mother..." Ulrich groaned.

"Maybe," I said cheekily.

"Well Yumi, do you want to stay for dinner? If it's okay with your parents..." Ulrich's father asked.

"Yeah, I'll ring them," I reassured him.

"Ok dinner will be set up in a few minutes," his mother chimed.

"Ok. Come on Yumi, I'll show you around. And you can call home," Ulrich said, taking my hand.

"Yeah, okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: No one is reviewing...**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chap 10**

Recap: Yumi went to Ulrich's house to meet his parents who asked her to stay for dinner. Now Yumi is eating with them.

End Recap.

Yumi's P.O.V  
>"Hey, do you want to have Pencak Silat training here?" Mr Stern asked.<p>

"No, I don't need Pencak Silat training," I replied.

"Yah dad," Ulrich agreed.

"Well, I better go now since it's late," I said.

"Why don't you stay? You're a new friend of Ulrich's!" Mrs Stern exclaimed.

"I'm tired so I'll come back tomorrow ok?" I reasoned.

"Alright," his parents replied in union. I walked out of the house and Ulrich caught up with me.

"Just be careful ok?" he requested.

"Ok..." I replied. Ulrich kissed me not to soft and not to hard and I headed towards Jeremie's place.

* * *

><p>Before I entered the house someone grabbed my arm. I looked behind me to see William there.<p>

"What?" I asked.

"I'm sorry..." he apologised. Why?

"For what?" I inquired curiously.

"For following you..." he answered.

"You followed me every where I went?" I questioned.

"Yah..."

"It's ok, just stop being so shy. Be yourself!" I exclaimed, patting his arm.

"Ok, I'll work on that!" he replied cheerfully.

"Ok, I'll see you later." He left. I opened the door and put my p.j.s on and fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>The next morning I was still sleeping and Jeremie woke me up.<p>

"What the hell Jer?! I was sleeping!" I grumbled.

"No one sleeps past 11:30!" he exclaimed.

"It's not even 11:30!" I moaned.

"Yah it is! Ulrich's even here and he came at 11:45!" Jeremie replied.

"Whatever," I muttered.

"Just go get dressed and meet us at my house," Aelita said.

"Alright," I reluctantly replied. I went to the bathroom and got dressed and headed towards Aelita's house. Before I entered Sissi came to me.

"Hey Yumi..." she started.

"Oh hey Sissi," I responded suspiciously. Sissi then pushed me against a tree and started to strangle me. I tried to use my Pencak Silat moves but I couldn't.

"STAY AWAY FROM ULRICH!" she roared. Sissi then broke my wrist and dropped me to the ground and left. Ulrich then saw me on the ground and saw my wrist bleeding.

"What happened!?" he asked worriedly.

"Sissi... she broke my wrist!" I complained.

"That bitch! Don't worry I'll get the ambulance on the way!" he exclaimed. Ulrich ran inside and called 911 and came back out side and waited for the ambulance.

A few minutes later the ambulance came and took me to the hospital. Ulrich rode along in the ambulance with me holding on to my other arm with a worried look on his face...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is anyone reading this?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm back! Guess what I got for Valentine's day! A rubber! XD**

**bluedog197: Thanks, I was starting to think it was rubbish.**

**TheVirtualAuthor: Thanks, I thought it was a bad story. Lol, isn't there enough Jerlita?**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 11**

Recap: Sissi got pissed off at Yumi and broke her wrist and she went to the hospital.  
>End recap.<p>

Ulrich's P.O.V  
>As the ambulance came to the hospital they got Yumi and rushed her to the emergency department the doctor said that I have to wait 2 hours. I was waiting for about 30 minutes and then the rest of the gang came except Sissi.<p>

"Is Yumi ok? What happened?" Odd asked panicked.

"Sissi broke her wrist and she had to go to the hospital," Aelita answered.

"Yah and Sissi could have killed her," I growled.

"Well you could prevent that by staying with Sissi every second of the day," Aelita suggested.

"I doubt Ulrich would be able to last with her every day of the week, and I doubt she will even let Ulrich be with her every day," her boyfriend countered.

"There's no harm in trying," I said. We continued the conversation until a nurse finally came to us.

"Yumi is in room 586; she can leave the hospital when her wrist is healed," she informed them.

"Ok thanks a lot," Jeremie replied. I ran so fast to Yumi's room and quickly but quietly opened the door.

* * *

><p>Yumi's P.O.V<br>I was looking out the window and suddenly I heard someone open the door. It was my _almost_ boyfriend.

"Hey," Ulrich started.

"Hey," I replied.

"I'm really sorry," he suddenly apologised.

"What for?" I asked anxiously. Surely he hadn't cheated on me or something...?

"For your broken wrist, it's my entire fault. If I was there you wouldn't have gotten hurt," he said. Oh.

"You didn't know so it's not your fault!" I yelled.

"Yes it is!" he retorted. Hot tears started to pour down Ulrich's cheek. I wiped them away and hugged him.

"It's not your fault...I'll be fine," I reassured him.

After a few seconds I pulled away from Ulrich and the gang came through the door.

"Hey Yumi! How are you doing?" Jeremie asked.

"I'm fine, Jeremie," I replied.

"Good! We just can't wait till you come home!" Aelita chirped.

"Aelita, I won't be out of the hospital until my wrist heals all the way," I stated, not knowing why. Obviously, she already knew that being Mrs Einstein and all.

"But that's going to take forever! We will be lonely without you!" Odd whined.

"Don't worry Odd!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, we'll just let you rest now," Jeremie said. "Come on Ulrich!" Odd tugged Ulrich's arm.

"Already?" Ulrich complained.

"Come on, Ully," Aelita sang. The gang left and Ulrich hugged me before being pulled away by her cousin. I decided to take a nap for a while so I soon fell asleep.

* * *

><p>After about 1 hour I woke up and saw my wrist was healed and I felt arms wrapped around my waist. I turned around to see William holding on to my waist, sleeping. I pushed him off my bed.<p>

"OW! What was that for?" he moaned, rubbing his arm.

"What do you think? You were sleeping next to me holding on to my waist!" I shrieked.

"Sorry..."

"Why did you even come here?" I questioned, trying not look at the sheepish look on his face.

"To heal your wrist and tell you that Sissi is planning to kill you," he answered seriously.

"She wants to kill me?! Why?" I panicked.

"She thinks you're "stealing" Ulrich away from her because she thinks Ulrich really loves her!" he scowled. Just then I got a major headache. William sat next to me and I leant against his shoulder thinking.

"To avoid her you could stay with Ulrich for a few days then my place," he offered.

"I'll do just that." I got up and headed towards the door and walked to the factory.

* * *

><p>When I got to the base William was still following me.<p>

"You're going to have to stay here because the others think you're evil," I ordered.

"Okay, I'll just keep an eye out for Sissi," he responded. I opened the door and saw the gang playing 30 minutes in Heaven.

"Hey Yumi! You're back fast! Want to play 30 minutes in Heaven!?" Odd asked.

"No..." I grumbled.

"Why not?" Aelita questioned.

"Cause I'm not in the greatest mood right now," I reasoned with her.

"What happened?" she inquired.

"Just leave me alone."

"Can you please stay?" Odd pleaded.

"No," I answered. I walked off to my room that Aelita let me keep and pulled the bed covers over me. I kept wondering why Sissi hated me so much just over Ulrich.

* * *

><p>After a few minutes a little knock came on the door.<br>"Come in if you dare," I threatened confidently, thinking it was Sissi. Luckily, it was the complete opposite of her.

Ulrich opened the door and closed it behind him. He sat down on the edge of my bed and I just looked at him.

"What do you want?" I muttered.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Cause, I know you're in a bad mood so I want to make it change to a good mood." Aww, he was so sweet...

"It's about Sissi...I'll just tell you the whole thing from the start," I began and proceeded to tell him everything: Sissi's crush on him, my own crush on him, all the times Sissi attacked and threatened me up until now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And I gave my boyfriend a pen! Because teenage boys never have one on them. Literally, everyday at school there's at least one boy asking around for spare pens and it's usually a girl who has to lend one to them :/**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Second chapter today.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 12**

Recap: William told Yumi that Sissi was planning to kill her so she got in a bad mood, and went to her room and Ulrich came in to try to make her happy.  
>End Recap.<p>

Yumi's P.O.V

"I'll just tell you what happened ever since I met you," I started.

"Okay, but make it short, not 50 pages," he requested.

"Okay, when I first saw you I knew that you were cute and the #1 Pencak Silat player. But when I got to know you and we started to hang out with each other, Sissi was always glaring at me whenever we were together. When you and the others weren't around she would always try to beat me up. My Pencak Silat just froze every time and still does. She broke my wrist, tried to choke me twice and is now trying to kill me." Ulrich looked shocked and stunned. "Happy now that I told you? I'm going to dye anyway."

"You're not going to dye because Sissi is not even going to get near you," he replied. I was confused now. "I'm not going to let her get near you ever again."

"And I can beat you at Pencak Silat!" I exclaimed.

"That's never going to happen... Follow me." Ulrich grabbed my arm and raced out the door.

"Where are we going!?" I asked.

"My house!" he yelled back.

* * *

><p>Ulrich ran inside his house. I walked in the house after him. Ulrich was talking to his parents so I listened closely.<p>

"Mum, dad! Can Yumi stay here since we have 3 bed rooms extra? Please, her parents are busy and..." he started.  
>"Well she's not here for Pencak Silat training and those rooms are for Pencak Silat pupils only," his dad said.<p>

"Well we have 3 rooms!" Ulrich protested.

"She has no where else to live?" his mum asked sympathetically.

"Nope no where else," he replied.

"Okay, she's staying," Ulrich's mum looked at her husband expectantly. "What do you say?"

"Yes, fine," he agreed.

"Thanks so much!" Ulrich thanked his parents gratefully.

I ran back outside and started picking the grass so Ulrich wouldn't know I was listening. Ulrich came running towards me and hugged me.

"Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" I feigned innocence.

"Cause you can stay with us because we have an extra room for you!" he exclaimed.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup! Follow me!" he said. Ulrich led me to my new room and opened the door and it had a big dresser, computer, bed, lamp and a mini fridge.

"It's not much but you can decorate the room if you want..." he trailed off.

"Nice thanks Ulrich," I replied.

* * *

><p>"No problem." I went into the room and inspected the place before Ulrich's mother called for me.<p>

"Yumi! You have a visitor here for you!"

"Alright!" I answered. I ran to the door and Aelita was there.

"Hey Aelita! What's up?" I asked.

"Hi Yumi, I was wondering if you and Ulrich want to go to a big party this weekend," she said.

"Sure we'd love to come!" I replied.

"Ok the address and the things you need to bring are on the card," she told me, slipping me a card.

"Alright thanks Yumi!" she chimed.

"Welcome! Bye!" I chanted. I closed the door and opened the card it said: _BIG PARTY! What you need to wear: Nice clothes, don't have to be fancy. When: 9:30 to when ever. Address: Across the street from Aelita's house.__  
><em>I closed the card and ran towards Ulrich.

"Ulrich! We're going to a party this weekend!"

"Where at?" he asked.

"Across the street from Aelita's house – The Hermitage!" I exclaimed.

"Alright I'll go!" he agreed.

"Good I'll go find an outfit to wear so I know what to wear!" After digging through all my clothes I finally find something nice to wear to the party.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW! 8 chapters to go! Each update will be a double update now! I'm determined to finish this quickly so I can work on my other fanfics, especially my PR ones.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Been preparing for exams next week. Nuff said. I'll put chapter 14 up tomorrow as I can't do a double update today. Mum's nagging me to eat.**

**Wendy c: Thanks. :)**

**bluedog197: Keep reading and I'll keep writing.**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 13**

Recap: Aelita invited Yumi and Ulrich to a big party across the street from Aelita's house.

End Recap.

Yumi's P.O.V

Today was the day the party was on and I got ready in my outfit and was waiting for Ulrich.

"Come on Ulrich! I don't have all fucking day you know!" I exclaimed. Seriously, the guy took longer than me. What pissed me off was that when he came down, Ulrich was still in his regular clothes.

Upon noticing my glare he said, "I don't want to wear something else." I just shrugged and we headed towards the party.

* * *

><p>When we came to the party I saw lots of lights coming from inside and I heard really loud music. We walked up to the door and there was a security guard letting people in. We walked up to him and he starts to look at his clipboard.<p>

"You guys are on the list so go have fun," he said. The security guard opened the door and let us in and there were a lot of people there! Aelita spotted us and pulled Jeremie over to us.

"Hey Yumi, Ulrich! Glad you could make it!" she chirped, hanging on her boyfriend's arms.

"Well we would have been late if Ulrich took any longer," I grumbled. The pair of them didn't seem to be surprised by that at all, or the fact that Ulrich wasn't even wearing party clothes.

"Well at least you made it!" Jeremie pointed out.

"Yah Yumi, at least we made it here," Ulrich agreed, smirking at me.

"Don't you dare piss me off..." I warned him.

"Where are the others?" Ulrich asked, ignoring my warning completely.

"Odd is checking out girls and Sissi, I don't know..." Jeremie replied.

"So you're telling me Sissi is here!?" I asked in a panic.

"No no, she didn't want to come..." Aelita reassured me.

"Knew it..." I commented; Sissi was probably trying to think of a plan to kill me...

"Hey Aelita, where exactly is Odd?" my cute boyfriend enquired.

"He's over there sitting at the tables," Aelita answered, pointing at her cousin flirting with a bunch of girls.

"Okay, I'll be right back Yumi," he excused himself.

I merely nodded. Ulrich ran towards Odd and talked to him whilst I looked around the room. At one of the far tables was, guess who? William...he knew I was looking at him so he waved. I smacked myself in the face and couldn't believe he was here.

"What are you looking at Yumi?" Jeremie questioned.

"Uh... Nothing Jeremie! What would I be looking at?" I spluttered. He and his girlfriend knew I was lying by the tone of my voice.

"Ok, tell us who you're looking at..." Aelita demanded.

I sighed, giving in. "Look..." I jerked my chin out to where William was sitting. The couple in front of me didn't see anything.

"I don't see anyone..." Jeremie observed. He turned to his girlfriend. "You?" Aelita shook her head.

"Well a guy was there! I swear!" I protested. Jeremie and Aelita exchanged looks, as if to say I was weird. Ulrich came running back to me.

"I'm back," he announced.

"We know we can see you!" I replied emotionlessly.

"So? How long are you staying here Yumi?" the pink haired girl asked me.

"Not long. I'm leaving soon because it's boring..." I responded truthfully.

"Then follow me people!" Aelita dragged Jeremie, me and Ulrich over to Odd.

"Ok! Here! Now you can hang out with him!" she chimed.

"No! He's a moron!" I shrieked.

"Good point..." Ulrich added.

"I heard that!" Odd shouted.

"So?" Ulrich challenged.

"Stop fighting already..." I moaned.

"He started it!" Odd complained.

"Shut up Odd! I don't care who started it!" I said. My boyfriend decided to chuckle.

"I agree Ulrich did start it," Jeremie said.

"Shut the fuck up Jeremie!" I screeched making Aelita gasp.

"Don't get her ticked babes..." she told the blonde boy before turning on me. "That's my boyfriend!"

"Yah Jeremie, our girls are tough cookies!" Ulrich exclaimed.

"Don't start it Ulrich..." I threatened. I soon got really mad and slapped Odd on the face.

"OWWWW! What was that for?" he whined.

"Just an example for what will happen to any of you if you get me mad..." I warned.

"That's my cousin!" Aelita protested and glared at me. I sat down in one of the chairs and held my head in my hands.

* * *

><p>At about 1:30 Ulrich and I walked home. When we got there Ulrich went straight to bed. I went to my new room and put my on and went to bed...<br>That night I got a really weird nightmare...

_I woke up in my old apartment I lived in when I was three years old and I lived next to Odd's house. A computer was on in the chat room and Ulrich and Odd were talking about the rules for Pencak Silat.  
>"Hey guys! What's up?" I greeted.<em>

"_Who are you?" Ulrich asked me._

"_You know silly! It's me Yumi!" I replied, taking it as a joke._

"_Never met you..." he said. I then realized this wasn't reality, I was in a dream..._

"_Ulrich, this is Yumi she's my neighbour!" Odd introduced me to my own boyfriend. Awkward._

"_Oh, well she's pretty cute..." Ulrich commented._

"_I know," Odd agreed with a grin, which freaked me out. While they were talking my mom came in and sat next to me._

"_Hey Odd do you want to come over for lunch?" she invited him._

"_Sure! I'd like that!" he accepted the offer._

"_We're making you're favourite too!" my mum chanted._

"_Oh boy! I'll be there in a few!" Odd exclaimed. He logged off his computer and headed over to lunch. My mom logged me off the computer and she went to finish lunch._

_The scene changed. Odd came into my room and yelled hi. Then Odd hugged me and I hugged him back. And then... we kissed...  
><em>  
>"AHHHHHHHH!" I shrieked. I screamed so loud and Ulrich came sprinting to my room opening the door.<p>

"What happened!?" Ulrich yelled.

"I had the worst nightmare ever in history!" I shouted.

"What was it?" he asked.

"I kissed Odd," I answered.

"Okay Yumi that's really a nightmare. Even I would panic..." he bristled.

"At least it wasn't real," I commented.

"Just go back to sleep... the gang is going to Dubai tomorrow," he informed me.

"Alright night." Ulrich kissed me good night and headed back to his room. I fell asleep and had a bad feeling about tomorrow... I knew Sissi would appear in Dubai.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LOL at the nightmare.**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: As promised, chapter 14 is up today. Quite a short one though.**

**bluedog197: Thanks :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I luv him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 14**

Recap: Yumi had a horrible nightmare where she kissed Odd and the Lyoko gang are now going to Dubai!  
>End recap<p>

Yumi's P.O.V

Morning finally came; I got dressed as fast as I could and headed to Aelita's dad's plane. When I arrived I saw Odd, Jeremie and Aelita there.

"Hey guys. Where's Ulrich?" I enquired, scanning our surroundings for my boyfriend.

"I thought he was with you?" Odd replied, as confused as the other two.

"No, when I woke up I got dressed and left," I explained.

"I think we're picking him up at his place..." Aelita said.

"We are. You do know that you could've stayed at the factory Yumi right?" Jeremie asked me.

"No... I thought we were supposed to come here," I answered.

"Well don't worry Yumi! We're stopping by there after we take off!" Aelita announced.

"Ok whatever," I replied smoothly.

"I say we hit the road guys!" Odd exclaimed.

"It's not a road," Jeremie pointed out.

"Yeah, we're gonna be in the air," Aelita added, rolling her eyes at her cousin.

"Alright! Last one on the plane is a rotten egg!" he yelled instead.

"Wait let me say goodbye to daddy! Bye daddy! Thanks for the plane!" Aelita said, hugging her father, Franz Hopper.

"Ok, have fun honey! Jeremie, look after my little girl!" Franz yelled, kissing Aelita's forehead. "Odd, behave!"

"Ok! Take care!" Jeremie called to his girlfriend's father.

"Yes uncle!" Odd chirped. All of us got onto the plane. Odd was the last one even though Aelita took ages. We took off and started heading towards the factory.

Ulrich jumped into the plane. Aelita hugged Jeremie and a few tears slid down her face so he wiped them.

"Hey Ulrich!" Odd greeted his best mate.

"Hey," Ulrich replied, taking a seat next to me.

* * *

><p>We landed about 4 miles away from the entrance to Dubai.<p>

"I can't run 4 miles!" Odd complained.

"So you're saying you're a complete loser?" I teased.

"I am not a loser!" he protested.

"Well losers can't run 4 miles," I egged him on.

"I can SO run 4 miles easily!" he bragged, already sweating at the mere THOUGHT of doing so.

"Ok then let's go," I suggested. The whole Lyoko gang except for Sissi ran to Dubai. We finally got Odd completely calmed down and we walked around Dubai mostly mucking about. We stayed a few days.

After the hot orange sun started to set on eh last day, we headed back to the plane and started watching TV on the way back.

Odd yawned. "There's nothing on today..." he moaned.

"Yes there is, Inuyasha movie 3 is on," Aelita informed him.

"Yay!" he exclaimed cheerfully. Odd flicked the channel to Inuyasha and we watched it. After 1 hour of the movie I fell asleep against Ulrich's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Nothing much to say. 6 chapters left.**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: So yeah peeps. It's been a long time. If you go to my profile, you'll see what's been keeping me from updating...**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I love him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 15**

Recap: The whole Lyoko gang except for Sissi, went to Dubai and are now heading home :3 Yumi also fell asleep on Ulrich's shoulder.  
>End recap.<p>

Yumi's P.O.V

The next morning, I woke up on Ulrich's chest and everyone was giggling. I didn't dare let them know I was awake so I pretended to still be asleep. I listened to their comments.

"They look like a newly-wed couple in love!" Aelita chirped.

"No, that's you two," Odd countered, referring to her and Jeremie.

"Oh shut up Odd!" the blond retorted, blushing like his girlfriend.

"Ulrich loves Yumi!" Odd chimed. "Yumi loves Ulrich! hehe..."

"You just realized?" Jeremie asked, in an amused voice.

"I realized that since Ulrich started to talk more," Odd replied.

"They're the perfect couple!" Aelita chanted.

"Yah they're love birds..." her cousin agreed. I had enough. I shot up instantly, shocking the others and making Odd scream like a girl. I glared at him.

"I'm going to the skate park..." I announced.

"Ok! See yah later Yumi!" Aelita said.

"See yah..." I responded.

* * *

><p>At the skate park, I found a skate board with a skull on it and decide to take it. As I skated through the park, a little boy approached me.<p>

"Hey can I battle you at Pencak Silat since you're number two?" he asked.

"Well you know you're going to lose," I told him.

"Well I want you to sign a poster for me." I nodded.

"I'll just do that then, I don't want you getting hurt," I suggested. Before he could protest, I signed his poster which had pictures of the best local Pencak Silat fighters on it. I signed in between mine and Ulrich's pictures. The boy thanked me and went off to brag to his mates. After a while, I put the skateboard back where I found it and walked back to the Lyoko factory.

* * *

><p>About 10 minutes away from the base, I saw Sissi across the street from me. I stopped and stared at her. She did the same. Without warning, she started running after me with a knife in her hand and I sprinted towards the base panicking. About half way to the factory Sissi caught up with me, and before I got stabbed, someone teleported me to the roof of a building.<br>I looked down and saw Sissi searching for me. I look at the trees seeing the base behind it and William standing on one of the trees waving to me. I jumped off the roof, landing on my feet, and ran towards the base. Then I climbed the tree William was on.

"Hey, thanks a lot Will," I said.

"No problem. You would've got killed," he replied.

"Yah I'm lucky," I responded.

"I say you should go inside before Sissi comes," he suggested.

"Alright see yah..." I said, hugging Will.

* * *

><p>When I headed inside, I saw every one arguing with my boyfriend.<p>

"What the hell are you guys arguing about!?" I demanded.

"Odd stole my Pencak Silat poster!" Ulrich complained.

"I didn't!" Odd protested. The pair walked off arguing

"So you're just going to stay here watching t.v all day!?" Aelita asked me.

"Yah pretty much..." I replied.

"How about going somewhere?" she questioned with a smile on her face.

"Like where?" I enquired.

"How about you go to Japan and go shopping?" Aelita said.

"YES!" I exclaimed happily. After all, it was my home country.

"Ok, then let's go to Japan everyone!" Jeremie ordered.

"Oh god..." Ulrich groaned.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing. It's just that we went to Dubai yesterday and now we're travelling again," he said.

"Come on! It'll be fun! I want you to see your girlfriend's home country!" I claimed.

"Okay then, I'll go!" he gave in.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WDYT?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: As I promised earlier, a double update :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Do I love him or him?! (UlrichWilliam Love story): Chapter 16**

Recap: Sissi attempted to kill Yumi but it didn't turn out well because William saved her, then Aelita asked Yumi to go to Japan and go shopping so, now they're on Aelita's plane heading over there.  
>End Recap.<p>

Yumi's P.O.V

After some last minute packing, we boarded the plane. We sat on the purple couches and I was so happy that we were going to Japan.

"I just can't wait to get there!" I squealed.

"What's so great about Japan now?" Odd asked.

"Well Yumi's Japanese now isn't she?" Aelita reminded her cousin.

"Really? I thought you were Chinese..." he replied, staring at me.

"Ugh! There's a major difference!" I yelled in frustration.

"She is right you know," Ulrich backed me up.

"Whatever," Odd grumbled.

"Let's go shopping when we get there Yumi," Aelita offered.

"Oh god please no..." I retorted.

"Why not? I want to see what Japanese fashion is like. I also want to see you in those clothes," she explained.

"Fair enough," I agreed reluctantly. "But no kimonos!"

"You'll have to show me what they are first," Aelita said. Then she turned to Jeremie. "Jerry, you can carry the bags."

"No, I'm fine Ally," Mr Einstein said awkwardly. Aelita chased him around the airplane for a whole hour. Then they sat back down on the couches, when we were landing.

* * *

><p>"Come on Yumi! We're going to the mall," Aelita declared, grabs my arm and dragging me to the mall. Being Mrs Einstein, she didn't need directions. The boys followed us.<p>

"Why do I have to die young!?" Jeremie complained. He was being quite childish despite his reputation for being mature and intelligent for his age.

"I'm wondering too," Ulrich agreed with his friend.

"It's not that bad," Odd disagreed.

"Yes it is!" his friends retorted in unison.

"There are some hot girls here," he reasoned. The other boys rolled their eyes.

"And...?" Ulrich prompted dryly, with a bored look on his face.

"We've already got girlfriends," Jeremie told Odd, gesturing towards myself and Aelita.

"Yep, I'm the single one here. Too bad. I get all those Japanese girls," Odd teased. Jeremie rolled his eyes, not a tiny bit jealous or interested, which made Aelita happy.

"My girl IS Japanese," I heard Ulrich say proudly.

We finally got to the shop and it wasn't girly... it had skateboard for sale, shoes, outfits, and awesome belts.

"Let's go find you an awesome Japanese outfit!" Aelita chirped. I nodded with a poker face.

We were in that store for ages until Aelita finally found me an outfit.

"Do you like it!?" the pink haired girl asked me.

"Yah it's good for Japan!" I replied.

"Okay, I'll go and pay for it. I should have converted enough money," Aelita mumbled, looking through her purse. "You go and join the boys!"

I walked over to Odd, Ulrich and Jeremie who were talking like crazy maniacs.

"Hey Yumi, did you find anything?" Ulrich asked.

"Yeah."

Aelita finished paying and we looked around other stores and when it was night time in Japan, we headed home.

* * *

><p>We get off the plane and went inside to find every thing trashed in the factory.<p>

"What happened?" Odd yelled.

"Oh goodness, what happened here!?" Aelita panicked, turning to Jeremie who looked equally as horrified.

Everyone was shocked as they inspected the place. I went over to my room to check if it was messed up too. On the computer, the chat room was up with a message for me... I opened the message...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ooooh mysterious...**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Sorry readers, I've been busy with my Power Ranger fanfics. But... I've finished writing up this story and all that's left is updating. Thanks blueudog197 for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>Recap: Yumi and the Lyoko gang went to Japan and when they came back the base was destroyed except for Yumi's room. Yumi went to her room and saw the chat room up and got a message from someone.<p>

End Recap.

**Yumi's P.O.V**

I opened the message which was from Sissi. This is what it said:  
><em>Sissi: Better get your funeral ready Yumi! You're dead!<em>  
>End of message.<p>

I ran to the rest of the gang and screamed.

"What?!" Odd questioned in panic.

"Sissi is going to try to kill me!" I announced.

"No she's not!" Ulrich argued.

"She said in the message so I'm staying with you guys every second!" I shrieked, hanging on to my boyfriend.

"Problem is where am I going to sleep if the factory was destroyed?" Aelita asked.

"I'll sleep in the plane with you," I offered.

"Hmm yeah me too," Ulrich agreed.

"I call the front seat!" Odd claimed.

Odd ran into the plane and Jeremie followed. Ulrich, Aelita and I walked into the plane to see Odd and Jeremie playing truth or dare.

"How can you guys play that game?" I scoffed.

"Because it's awesome!" Odd said.

"And it's fun too," Jeremie added.

"Never mind...just for the record I'm not playing," I warned them.

"I'll give you 30 bucks," Odd chanted, grinning.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for it!" I groaned.

"Alright, see yah," Jeremie said.

* * *

><p>I was in my room and went on the chat room to see Claire online.<p>

Claire: Hey yumi! I haven't seen you in like forever!  
>Me: Hey Claire, how are you?<br>Claire: Fine, I just had it with my Matthias and I'm now hanging out at the community center.  
>Me: Nice. Hey do you know Sissi?<br>Claire: Yah, she's in my English group. She's mean too.  
>Me: Yah I know, she's trying to kill me!<br>Claire: OMG! No way! She's EVIL!  
>Me: I know, and now I have to be with someone every second.<br>Claire: Sucks for you...Hey my mum's calling so I'll see you later ok?  
>Me: Alright see yah.<p>

I turned the computer off and went to where the gang was playing truth or dare. They didn't notice me so I listened to what Odd was saying so I could tease him tomorrow.

"Alright Odd, who do you like better? Claire or Heidi?"

"I like both, but maybe I like Heidi more," Odd confessed. The others beat him up, making me laugh. Ulrich then found me.

"What are you doing?" he questioned.

"Uh...nothing," I replied sweetly.

"What are you doing spying on us?" he asked.

"I wanted to hear without you guys noticing," I said.

"Whatever...just don't let Odd see you because he'll make you play," Ulrich warned.

"Alright, thanks."

* * *

><p>I woke up the next morning and heard everyone talking. I walked to the front of the plane and saw the gang minus Jeremie.<p>

"Morning guys," I greeted.

"Morning," Aelita chirped. Her phone rang and then she went to answer it.

"Where's Jeremie?" I asked.

"He went out to get something for Ally," Ulrich replied.

"And what are you guys doing?" I implored.

"Talking about what happened to Odd last night," he answered.

"NO, nothing happened," Odd protested.

"Then why do you have a black eye?" I inquired.

"I beat myself up," he lied.

"Right, you said you like both Claire and Heidi but maybe you liked Heidi more. Then Aelita told them and they all beat you up," I concluded.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW!?" Odd screamed like a girl.

"I was spying," I admitted shamelessly.

"You better not tell anyone!" he threatened.

"Guess what? I have a Pencak Silat meeting tomorrow so I'm going to tell EVERYONE who knows you!" I teased.

"You wouldn't!" he whimpered.

"Yes I would... I'm even going to the community center right now to spread the news..." I continued to wind him up.

"NO!" Odd screamed like a girl. I ran out the door with Odd chasing me to the community center. I told EVERYONE there and headed back to the plane without Odd even noticing. Then he ran back to the plane and chased me again in a rage. I kept running and then stopped and beat him up.

"Sucker..." I said.

"Dude, she beat you up good!" Ulrich chirped.

"I...know...ouch...," Odd groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Done, just two-three more chapters left! Review!**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Right, you know what? If anyone is still reading this, I'm uploading it all today. I can't believe I forgot, when I already finished writing it up like a year and a half ago!**

**Bluedog197: I am so sorry that it took so long lol. Hope you're still reading!**

****lovelyoko31001: Glad you like it :)****

* * *

><p><p>

Recap: Yumi found Claire on the chatroom and was talking to her. Yumi spied on the gang and is telling everyone what happened to Odd. Now Yumi found Claire working on her essay.  
>End recap.<p>

Yumi's P.O.V  
>I saw that Claire's status said "working on English class essay." I decided to talk to her.<br>Me: Why are you working on your essay right now?  
>Claire: My mum said she'll pay me 50 bucks if I write it now.<br>Me: Why 50 bucks? That's a rip off for her.  
>Claire: I know but more money for me! ^^<br>Me: Yah...are you almost done?  
>Claire: I have 2 more paragraphs left.<br>Me: Not bad, how long did it take you to get this far?  
>Claire: 20 minutes.<br>Me: Shit! That's fast!  
>Claire: I know because I write fast.<br>Me: Whatever...  
>Claire: Hey I heard what happened to Odd, did you tell the track team yet?<br>Me: No I'm going to tell the track team at my track meet.  
>Claire: I coming with you!<br>Me: But you're working on your essay.  
>Claire: I just finished and I'll be at the plane in 10 minutes.<br>Me: Wait!

* * *

><p>True to her words, Claire showed up in like seven minutes. She knocked on the door and Aelita answered.<p>

"Hey I know you! You go to our school!" the pink haired girl said.  
>"Yah I do, where's Yumi?" I head Claire ask, sounding exasperated. Huh, she probably ran like the wind.<br>"YUMI!" Aelita yelled.

"Yah yah I'm coming!" I retorted.  
>"Alright let's head over to the track meet!" she exclaimed.<br>"Alright let's go!" I agreed.  
>"Wait, I'm coming too!" Ulrich shouted.<br>"Whatever, just come on," I told him.  
>We ran to the track meet.<p>

* * *

><p>I saw my relay team and ran over there. They were preparing for the mile run right now.<br>"Hey guys!" Claire and I greeted in unison. Ulrich merely nodded, taking a seat to watch us.  
>"Hey Yumi! Are you ready for the race?" a girl called Caroline asked me.<br>"Yup!" I replied, doing some stretches. "Oh yah, I have got to tell you something!"  
>"What happened?" Caroline asked.<br>"Aelita beat Odd up yesterday," I said.  
>"Odd is weak!" Caroline commented, bursting into laughter.<br>"I know right!?" I agreed.

"I threw in a few punches too. So did Heidi!" Claire added, making Caroline laugh even harder.  
>We continued talking for a while until our relay team was up. We went against one other team and we won. We got blue ribbons and everything! Eventually Claire, Ulrich and I went back to the plane.<p>

* * *

><p>"We're back!" I hollered, getting onto the plane.<br>"Did you tell anyone!?" Odd questioned, fearfully.  
>"Yup I told my relay team..." I responded casually.<br>Odd got cherry red and punched me.  
>"Oh you made the wrong move Odd!" I spat at him, cracking my knuckles.<br>"Crap... " Odd muttered, just before I beat him up and knocked him out..  
>"He has got to watch his mouth!" his cousin scowled.<p>

"Odd got beat good!" my boyfriend stated.  
>"At least I'm not always here ..." Claire said, almost thankfully.<br>"Just don't insult my girlfriend," Ulrich warned.  
>"Yah or you're dead," I finished.<br>Jeremy just smirked, finding the whole ordeal somewhat amusing.  
>"I love battling!" Claire exclaimed.<p>

"I'll battle you!" I volunteered.

* * *

><p>"I win!" I said.<br>"No wonder you're #2," Claire told me. "So now what?"

"I'll race you," I suggested.  
>"Now you can't beat me at that!" she claimed.<p>

* * *

><p>I beat Claire by a land slide and all of a sudden it got windy.<br>"How did it get windy all of a sudden?" she queried.  
>I looked around the park and saw Sissi standing in the field, looking at me.<br>"Sissi..." I mumbled.  
>"What?" Claire said.<br>I ignored her and glared at Sissi, knowing she was here to kill me...


	19. Chapter 19

Recap: Yumi and Sandra went to the park and practiced Pencak Silat and then Yumi saw Sissi. End recap.

Yumi's P.O.V

I saw Sissi, just standing there glaring at me.

"What are you looking at Yumi?" Claire asked me, seemingly confused.

"Look...it's Sissi," I repliedm gesturing towards her with my head.

"Oh god."

Sissi just stood there doing nothing at all. I knew she was going to make a move so I kept staring at her. After a few moments, she took out a knife and walked a few steps and then ran towards me. I backed up a few steps and before she got the chance to kill me, she froze.

"I...can't...move!" she gasped.

"Wow..." I heard Claire say.

She was frozen there, Sissi then got pushed back about 20 yards. I looked around and saw Ulrich.

"Don't touch her, Elisabeth!" he roared. Sissi got to her feet and grinned at me.

"So, you're little knight is going to protect you huh?" she crooned. I didn't answer and I got to my feet and Ulrich came next to me and smiled.

" I'll handle her Ulrich," I told him.

"No, she'll kill you.." he protested.

"No she won't!" I disagreed.

"Don't try it," he warned me.

"Back off Yumi, you know he's right!" Claire agreed with him.

"I know but I'm going to die anyway even if it's not today," I told them both.

" No you're not!" Ulrich retorted. Sissi ran to me and almost stabbed me but Ulrich punched her away. Sissi got back up and teleported somewhere.

" Dammit! She's gone!" he cursed.

"NO SHE'S NOT!" Claire shrieked. Sissi came up from behind me and almost cut me but I stepped aside.

"You just won't give up will you Sissi!?" I asked her.

"You are going to die for what you've done! I'm not going to stop until you die!" Sissi claimed.

"You're the one who's going to die, Elisabeth!" I heard Claire scream.

"Stop calling me ELISABETH!" Sissi screeched.

"Back off!" I growled. Sissi tried to stab me again but by the time she got right next to me, Ulrich stabbed her in the back.

"OMG...Ulrich just killed Sissi..." Claire stated the obvious. Blood went flying everywhere and Sissi turned into ashes. Ulrich threw his knife on the ground and helped me to my feet.

"Are you ok Yumi?" he asked.

"Yah...You saved my life."

"I couldn't live without you," he confessed, pulling me into a hug.

"NO MORE SISSI! WOO HOO!"

I looked back at the ashes of Sissi and saw her soul go to hell. Now I knew I wasn't going to die after all.

* * *

><p>Claire, Ulrich and I went to the skate park. I sat down at the benches looking at Claire doing tricks. Ulrich went to get snacks for us. I saw William battling other people and didn't want him to see me. I went up to Claire and asked her if she had another board.<p>

"Yah, it's over there next to the bike rack," she answered.

"Thanks." I went to the bike racks and saw the board leaning against a bike. I took it to where Claire was and did a bunch of tricks. After a while the rest of the Lyoko gang came so Claire and I went over to talk.

"Hey Yumi! I heard about what happened earlier," Odd said.

"She doesn't want to talk about it Odd," Claire snapped.

"Fine, sheesh," he mumbled.

"We have bad news and good news people!" Aelita announced.

"What do you mean?" my boyfriend asked.

"We're moving to Dubai so this might be the last time seeing you Yumi," Odd explained.

"WHAT?" Ulrich and I exclaimed simultaneously.

"That's the bad news," Aelita said. "The good news is Yumi can come along with us!"

" Can you join the Lyoko gang, Yumi?" Ulrich asked.

"Well, I can," I admitted.

"So why don't you?" he questioned.

"Wait, Claire can I talk to you?" I pleaded.

"Sure, why?"

I dragged Sandra to the benches and explained everything to her from the start.

"So I don't know if I love him or him!?" I whined.

"Well I say ask the gang to give you a day to think about it," she suggested.

"Yah, I'll tell them and you can help."

"Whatever..."

I tell the gang and they say to meet them here in a day and I thought about my decision.

Do I love Ulrich or William?


	20. Chapter 20

Recap: Ulrich killed Sissi in order to save Yumi and Odd said they're moving to Dubai. Yumi is now making the biggest choice of her life by who she will go with. End recap.

Yumi's P.O.V

I sat down on the benches next to Sandra with my face buried in my hands. I was thinking on all the good and bad times I had with Ulrich and Will. Tears started rolling down my face.

"So do you know who you're staying with?"

"I don't know...It's a really hard decision."

"If you go with Ulrich, nothing will have changed; you're his girlfriend. But if you choose Will, you will betray Ulrich. It's a hard decision I know." I thought about my decision and I knew who I was going to stay with. It was obvious. I had already made the choice long ago but only realised now.

* * *

><p>" I made my decision..."<p>

"So what is it?" Jeremie asked. Ulrich and Will both stared at me and I started to cry, trying to hide it.

"I choose to go with you guys." I chose Ulrich. I had already chosen him when I began to date him.

"So you're joining the Lyoko gang?" Odd asked.

"Yup..." The pilot came out of the plane and signalled Jeremie. We had to leave. I walked up to Will and hugged him.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" I implored.

"Yah, I'll see you some time again ok?" he told me.

"Alright. I guess this is good bye for now...Goodbye Will."

"Bye," he almost whispered. I hugged Claire and then got into the plane. I turned around and waved good bye to Claire and Will.

"Don't worry Yumi! I'll keep Will company!" Claire yelled. She and Will waved back to me just before I sat down next to Ulrich. I guess I made a good choice. I knew that I would see them again.

"Don't worry Yumi, you'll have a good time with us!" Jeremie reassured me. Aelita literally hopped onto him.

"Yah, Yumi! We'll have the greatest time ever!" she chirped. "We're staying in Dubai!"

We all headed towards Abu Dhabi and I knew we would have a happy life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Finally done.**


End file.
